Cazador
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: Había escuchado alguna vez que eran las dudas y las culpas lo que solía matar a un hombre fuerte. Pues al parecer su mente se había tomado demasiado enserio aquella frase al crear aquel lugar porque eso más bien era lo que sucedía


El corazón se le acelero cuando reconoció el lugar donde estaba. _No_ pensó aterrada cerrando los ojos, con la frágil esperanza de que todo se esfumaría, dejándole solo el mal sabor de boca y un ligero dolor de cabeza como la única prueba de su visita...estaba equivocada, aquello solo comenzaba.

Se hallaba ahí temblando de pies a cabeza cual hoja con las manos juntas sobre su pecho en un intento vano de consuelo. Una vez más estaba inmersa en toda esa destrucción que solo aquella realidad podía brindarle. Confundida y aterrada negó con la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas sobre el fango mezclado con sangre, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas seguidas de los sollozos de un alma torturada. Su orgullo le comenzó a recriminar su reacción. Esas imágenes _deberían _ser normales, ella _debería_ estar acostumbrada, aquello _debería_ ser cotidiano para ella..._debería_...mas no lo era, al menos ya no...En algún momento, cuando la Viuda Negra había nacido y por consiguiente las pesadillas iniciaban, aquel panorama si era cotidiano, porque si bien podía disfrazar la culpa por fuera y distraer su mente en las mañanas, su subconsciente buscaba un escape en sus horas de sueño cuando estaba indefensa, sin todas aquellas habilidades específicas que le mantenían viva.

Mantearse viva...eso era solo la patética excusa que le habían dado para cegar vidas, padres, madres, hijos, hermanos, amigos, personas con un futuro...uno que ella les había impedido conseguir. Eso no lo pensaba si no hasta que se hallaba en su infierno personal, aquel creado por su mente, la cual se había encargado de recrear todos y cada uno de los escenarios, rostros, sonidos y aromas de sus misiones más perturbadoras mezclándolas hasta convertirlas en algo así como una bizarra versión del fin del mundo, poniéndola caprichosamente en el lugar de la presa.

-Ya… ya no había sucedido-murmuro sin aliento, aun con los parpados fuertemente cerrados-¡esto ya no sucedía!-grito desesperada cuando al abrirlos aun se hallaba en ese tétrico lugar, semejante a una ciudad en ruinas, con edificios incendiándose, cuerpos cercenados sobre el pavimento, gritos rasgando el silencio y el sonido de balas impactando en su blanco.

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, un proyectil paso rozando su rostro, causando que su corazón se detuviera asustado, la cacería…había comenzado. Giro su rostro para encontrar al cazador apostado en lo alto de unas ruinas, apuntando con su arco justo en medio de su frente. El instinto más primitivo del ser humano le floreció, asiéndola levantarse a trompicones y comenzar a correr, justo cuando dos flechas se clavaban donde estaba anteriormente, iniciando así el juego cuyo premio seria su cabeza.

-Clint- Mientras corría el rubio reflejo del arquero se había colado por su vista periférica. Su fiel y perfecto cazador.

Había escuchado alguna vez que eran las dudas y las culpas lo que solía matar a un hombre fuerte. Pues al parecer su mente se había tomado demasiado enserio aquella frase al crear aquel lugar porque eso más bien era lo que sucedía durante su pesadilla los pecados de la Viuda Negra, perseguirían eternamente a Natasha Alianovna Romanov, encarnando en la única maldita duda que tenía desde que había decidido entrar en todo aquello de los trajes de cuero ajustados, la decisión de Barton ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido que ella ya no tenia salvación? Y a pesar de que no era el caso su subconsciente había encontrado la tortura perfecta. "Justicia poética" pensó mientras huía desesperadamente, causando que todos aquellos que se encontraban por donde pasaba se escondieran asustados, dos flechas se incrustaron justo delante de ella, frenando su carrera, con pavor miro hacia atrás dándose cuenta que su cazador ya no estaba, si no que eran otras dos flechas las que ocupaban su lugar sobre la acera dejando salir de su compartimento especial, un gas verdoso, por instinto alzo su antebrazo para utilizarlo como protección mientras buscaba un lugar seguro, localizando rápidamente un hueco lo suficientemente grande para albergarla, entre un auto volcado y las ruinas de un edificio, se coló en el con la gracia de una bailarina, utilizando el humo venenoso como pantalla, mientras se disipaba dejando entrever la silueta del halcón, que ya empuñaba un arma de fuego. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí en posición fetal, mientras Hawkeye se encaramaba en el edificio de enfrente atento a cualquier movimiento sobre la calle, "se tendrá que cansar en algún momento", pensó mientras recargaba el rostro sobre sus rodillas con la vista fija en el reflejo de Barton sobre lo que quedaba del espejo lateral del auto que le serbia de escondite.

Pasaron varias horas tal vez, su cazador aun estaba pacientemente esperando y ella se encontraba aun en aquella incomoda posición, de pronto el sonido de pasos sobre el pavimento resonó entre las ruinas de la cuidad, el halcón rápidamente preparo sus flechas lanzando dos en el acto, que al estrellase en el pavimento soltaron humo blanquecino, en cuestión de segundos la calle se cubrió, aquella podía ser una oportunidad de sobrevivir, se levanto con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared esperando el momento ideal, cuando de entre la bruma una menuda figura se diviso. Natasha logro escuchar los sollozos infantiles y si ella podía él igual, alzo su mirada esmeralda, que al ver a la figura de Barton apuntando con la 9 mm se tiño de pánico y sin pensarlo reacciono.

Salto sobre el auto, cuando el estruendo se disperso por las ruinas e incluso antes de que se silenciara, logro divisarlo, un pequeño de unos 5 años, con el cabello tan rojo que incluso sobre salía de entre la bruma justo en medio de la calle, estaba desorientado mirando la repentina niebla, asustado y aturdido por la repentina explosión. Hasta ese momento la rusa solo lo veía de espaldas aun dudando de si ir por el pequeño o ser egoísta y salvar su propio pellejo, fue cuando sus ojitos vidriosos se posaron en ella, a partir de ese momento todo se movió en cámara lenta, incluso pudo ver la bala trazando su trayectoria justo al corazón del pequeño.

_¡NO!_ Incluso la parte de La Viuda aquella que habían entrenado para ver todo eso como daños colaterales, estaba convencida de que tenían que salvar al pequeño. Acelero su paso logrando derrapar a su lado para rodearlo con sus brazos-te tengo- le murmuro quedando de rodillas delante del niño acunándolo en su pecho y enterrando el rostro en el cabello del pequeño. No dejaría que nada le pasara, lo protegería aunque eso significara desatar el infierno sobre el mundo. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que era una pesadilla, todo aquello no era real, almenas no en el mundo físico donde Natasha Alianovna Romanov alias la Viuda Negra existía como una sola entidad, como una sola persona y no como dos partes de el mismo ser humano..."y entonces ¿por qué duele?" Se pregunto a si misma cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó desde la espalda hasta el vientre. Como llego, la repentina lucidez se esfumo.

-esta herida-escucho decir al pequeño con voz temblorosa con rastros de miedo aun en ella, una sonrisa surco sus labios, una débil y triste sonrisa. Dejo que el niño la viera a la cara para calmarlo.

-no, estoy bien, de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré-le murmuro también, mientras el niño le acariciaba la mejilla, fijando sus hermosos iris azules, en los suyos, esmeralda contra celeste –necesitamos un escondite y algo que comer-el chiquillo asintió emocionado ante la idea de no estar solo en aquella aterradora ciudad. Natasha lo supo y eso fue lo que más le dolió, sabía de antemano que su tiempo estaba contado.

-andando-Mientras con dificultad intentaba ponerse de pie su vista se volvió borrosa, supo lo que vendría, entonces solo atino a volver a enterrar su rostro en los pelirrojos cabellos del pequeño, suspirando ese aroma tan...conocido.

_-Tasha_-escucho que le llamaban de un lugar lejano, de aquel donde ella venia...donde estaba segura.

-¿se siente bien?, no me deje solo por favor-los sollozos del niño, la hacían luchar en contra de lo que la jalaba fuera de ese lugar.

-nunca-una vez más intento levantarse, pero solo consiguió terminar en el suelo. Entonces a lo lejos diviso la figura de Clint, con el arma aun en su mano, apuntando directamente al pequeño, una nueva explosión se escucho.

-_Tasha- _eso la saco de aquel terrible lugar.

Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a volver a la realidad, encontrándose rodeada de un calor conocido, se topo con sus mejillas húmedas, mientras alguien tarareaba algo a su oído, sintió los brazos de su esposo aferrándose a ella de forma protectora.

-Steve-gimoteo mientras buscaba un poco más del calor de su rubio.

-Ya, ya Tasha, solo era una pesadilla-le dijo mientras repartía besos por su cabello, con ese tono de voz teñido de preocupación que la hacía sentirse como una niña pequeña asustada por los truenos. Así estuvieron hasta que la respiración de la pelirroja se normalizo y dejo de hipar, aun así el capitán se negó a soltarla era su turno para ser consolado.

-Me asustaste, no despertabas, intente moverte pero parecías como en trance-murmuro con la vista perdida en algún lugar de su habitación-no despertaste ni cuando te acomode en mi regazo, ni cuando cruce nuestras manos, no reaccionabas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-realmente no quería saberlo pero Steve, realmente parecía aturdido.

-Diez minutos tal vez mas-mientras hablaba bajo su mano hasta el abultado vientre de la espía-aun esta intranquilo, ya, ya, todo fue un mal sueño de mami, pero no te asustes ya estoy aquí para protegerlos, nada les pasara, papá ya esta aqui -le dijo ahora a su futuro bebé, aun con la mano sobre su vientre.

Desde donde estaba Natasha miro los ojos del mismo azul que el niño de su sueño brillantes por las lagrimas retenidas, una cosa era soñar con las cosas dejar que tu subconsciente juegue con tu mente, no podía imaginar el pánico que había experimentado al verla en ese estado, supuso que había sido similar al que ella misma había experimentado al ver al pequeño pelirrojo sobre la calle en su pesadilla.

-lo lamento Steve- estiro un poco el cuello y deposito un suave beso en el filo de su barbilla, el soldado bajo la vista, tenía a su esposa acurrucada como bebé en sus brazos. En cuanto había llegado a su departamento a media noche supo que Tasha estaría dormida pero cuando entro a su cuarto y la encontró inquieta en la cama, gimoteando de dolor supo que algo no estaba bien, sus sospechas se convirtieron en temor cuando después de moverla la rusa no daba señales de despertar, le llamo desesperado, olvidando completamente su fachada de Capitán América y sacando a un aterrado Steve Rogers a relucir, sus atenciones pronto se desviaron de su inconsciente pelirroja hasta el vientre de casi ocho meses de embarazo, poso su mano sobre su futuro hijo tratando de encontrar algo, el bebé resentía las pesadillas de su madre. Sonrío.

-Ya no tomare misiones tan largas, hasta que nazca el bebe y pueda quedarse contigo-la pelirroja torció el gesto al escuchar eso, aunque saberlo le hacia sentirse mejor y egoísta ¿cómo era posible que ella la Viuda Negra privara al mundo de su mayor héroe solo por un mal sueño que hacía años no tenia?.

-tan solo fueron tres días Steve-con eso solo quiso sentirse un poco menos dependiente al capitán-no soy de cristal, no puedes dejar tus obligaciones de lado por mi-con eso Natasha solo logro traer a escena al hombre criado en los 60's y su interminable charlatanería.

-aunque hubiese sido uno Fury tiene que comprender, te tengo a ti y pronto tendremos al bebe, ya somos una familia y no puedo dejarles solos ala primer misión que tenga para mí, la familia es primero y como soy el padre es mi deber y obligación protegerlos y proveerlos de todo lo que necesiten, así me educaron Tasha-termino su discurso inspirador sonrojado, con la mirada que les dedicaba a los nuevos reclutas cuando les sermoneaba por algo.

-Eso lo sé Steven-se había molestado-pero ¿te puedo preguntar algo super-tonto?

-Lo que quieras-

-Si tu dejas de ir a las misiones que Fury te da, tomando en cuenta que desde que le dijimos del embarazo, no te molesta más que para cosas realmente serias, ¿en dónde nos meterías a mí y al bebé suponiendo que algún loco se adueñe del mundo o ataque la ciudad?-la cara del soldado era un poema, internamente Natasha se regocijo, de pronto una idea le cruzo por la mente al rubio.

-A Asgard mientras yo soluciono el problema-ahora el que se regocijaba era él.

-Eres increíble Steve-la espía intento levantarse del regazo de su esposo, después de haber cerrado la boca, abierta gracias al impacto que habían causado las palabras del Capitán, todo rastro la pesadilla se había ido, después de forcejear un momento la mujer se rindió enfurruñada desventajas de estar en cinta se cruzo de brazos, aun dentro de la cárcel que creaban los brazos del hombre que se reía de sus reacciones- un mes más Rogers y créeme, se me va a olvidar que eres mi esposo, padre de mi hijo y que te amo-el capitán solo se limito a buscar sus labios, mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a su esposa, para poder dormir, sin las pesadillas que ahora la Viuda recordaba había dejado de tener desde la mañana que se encontró con el Capitán en el misma cama.


End file.
